Jolteon
|name = Jolteon |jname = (サンダース Sandaasu) |image = Jolteon.png |ndex = 135 |evofrom = Eevee |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = JOLT-ee-on |hp = 65 |atk = 65 |def = 60 |satk = 110 |sdef = 95 |spd = 130 |total = 525 |species = Lightning Pokémon |type = |height = 2'07" |weight = 54.0 lbs |ability = Volt Absorb Quick Feet (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Jolteon (Japanese: サンダース Sandaasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Jolteon is covered with spiky, bright yellow fur, with white spiky fur surrounding its neck. Its fur sparks with electricity constantly; it can be soft to the touch or turn into sharp needles that can be fired when it is angered. Appearance Jolteon is fox-like in appearance like many other of Eevee's evolutionary forms, and covered in yellow fur with the exception of the white "collar" around its neck, which stands on end, as if just being shocked. Its eyes are purple, and Jolteon has no visible tail. Its fur has an electrical appearance and shows off its courage and boldness. Special abilities Jolteon have the ability Volt Absorb. This allows Jolteon to absorb any -type move and heal itself. Jolteon is able to gather negative ions from the atmosphere, using the resulting electricity to create lightning bolts of up to 10,000 volts. Its individual cells also create small electrical charges on their own, which combined with the static electricity caused by its body can result in powerful electric-type attacks. It's very sensitive which causes it to constantly charge as it quickly changes moods. It can also make lightning and cause small thunderstorms. When threatened, it can fire spikes from its body. Evolution Jolteon is one of the seven evolutions of Eevee. Its evolution is caused by the radiation from a Thunder Stone. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Jolteon| redblue=Evolve Eevee| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Eevee| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Eevee| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Eevee| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Eevee| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex entries | name=Jolteon| redblue=It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts.| yellow=A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power.| gold=It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts.| silver=Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.| crystal=The negatively charged ions generated in its fur create a constant sparking noise.| ruby=Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.| sapphire=Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.| emerald=Its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles.| firered=If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes.| leafgreen=It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts.| diamond=It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles.| pearl=It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles.| platinum=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches.| heartgold=It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts.| soulsilver=Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.| black=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches.| white=If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Trivia *Jolteon is the only one of Eevee's forms with no visible tail. *Jolteon has the highest speed stat out of all the Eeveelutions. *Jolteon lacks the tail and item on its forehead that all other Eeveelutions possess. *Despite having no tail, Jolteon is able to learn Iron Tail. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Eggs